Hidden Wings
by EternalTimeLady
Summary: Three girls heading to an art festival in oregon suddenly find themselves on a highway in Florida. This occurrence though strange and frightening to most people, does not faze the girls much. Even when the characters from one of there favorite TV shows drive up to them in a 67 chevy impala. Set in season 3 Dean/OC Sam/OC later Castiel/OC - On Hiatus


A/N: Hi so this is my first time writing a fanfiction so go easy though constructive criticism is encouraged. Also if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gaile, Hailey, Rachel and my own plot twists and original cases.

Gaile's POV

"Gaile," Hailey whines leaning on my shoulder pulling me down slightly, "How much further? My feet hurt."

I sigh and look back at Rachel for help. Hailey is definitely the whiniest of the three of us. "Not much further." I lie, the truth is we're lost and I'm slightly scared. I never get lost I have an amazing sense of direction. I try to keep the worry off my face but my silent plea for help with the whiny Hailey that I sent back at Rachel must have been laced with too much desperation to be normal.

Rachel picks up her pace and puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me, "We're lost aren't we." Her question is a statement, she knows we're lost. However I still make a last ditch attempt to deny it for Hailey's sake, she has stopped and is now looking at me with scared eyes from her position next to me.

"No, no we're not lost I'm just…" I trail off and then give up, "Fine yes, I'm, We're, lost," I say putting my face in my hand. "I wasn't going to mention it because, well, I thought I could just figure out where we are with my senses but…" I trail off again, I am feeling disoriented even my heightened senses can't quite pick out where we are.

"It happened again didn't it?" Hailey asks.

I sigh, "Yes, I think so, but I'm not sure where we are in this time."

My two friends immediately perk up, now instead of lost this is an adventure just like last time and the time before that. This type of thing happens every so often. We never know when and have never really figured out why but once and a while my "dimension jumping mojo" (in Rachel's words) spikes and pulls me and whoever is in my immediate vicinity (usually a person or people I have a connection with) in to an alternative dimension. Of course I can usually control it and dimension jumping is not the only thing I can do but it does make for interesting times. The first time it happened I met my brother well adopted brother, I still find it interesting that I've been adopted twice.

Rachel's voice suddenly pulls me out of my thoughts "I hope this time we're in the Welcome to Nightvale or maybe even Supernatural, I'd like to meet Sam."

"Oh my god, that would be awesome!" Hailey exclaims.

I giggle "I hope, that would be so much fun, and then if my brother showed up we'd have a crossover!" I say practically bursting in delight.

"Omg then all we'd need was Sherlock and we'd have Superwholock." Hailey all but squeals.

I grin and look around, we are on the side of a road in the middle of no where. Well, I think, so much for going to that art festival. The wind is soft, cutting the harsh heat of the afternoon sun that beats down on us mercilessly, it brushes its soft tendrils through the long grass making it seem as though we are walking along the edge of a golden sea. Gravel crunches beneath our feet the sound dampened only when our shoes find the scrub brush and weeds growing on the edge of the pavement. I stop and just stand there closing my eyes and reaching out my senses. There's a town ten miles down the road to the left and to the right a car is speeding along towards us.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hailey asks.

"well there's a car coming down the road to our right so I guess we'll hitch hike to civilisation and find out where we are."

"Sounds good." Rachel says. We all stand there waiting for the car.

"How far did you say it was from us again?" Hailey asks after a few minutes.

"I didn't." I say, she sighs and plonks herself down on a patch of scratchy looking grass and weeds. We wait for what seems like hours but is really only minutes.

"Look!" Rachel exclaims, Hailey jumps up and we all stare down the road Rachel already has out her thumb.

"Well that answers the question of what universe we're in." I comment as we all watch the 67 black chevy impala rush down the road towards us.

Dean's POV

I tap my fingers on the steering wheel along to the radio, blasting the greatest hits of classic rock. I can see Sammy's annoyance but I ignore it. I'm slightly annoyed with him myself we should be looking for Bella and The Colt not chasing some stupid case that's probably not even anything supernatural.

This particular stretch of road is barren, so I'm surprised when I see three hitchhikers on the side of the road in the middle of no where. Especially three chicks on the side of the road in the middle of no where, even more especially three hot chicks. I slam my foot down on the breaks and the impala comes to a screeching halt.

"What the hell!" I mutter under my breath backing up till the impala is stationed right in front of them. I open the car door and get out walking around the back of the impala. I wasn't wrong about my previous statement. These women are gorgeous, particularly the one with the black hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"Hi," The chick next to the black haired girl says. She has green eyes and wavy ginger hair… "I love your car, very retro." She comments giving a shy grin. I swell slightly with pride at the mention of baby.

I look over at the third girl, her eyes are on my brother who has just gotten out of the car, she has blond hair and blue eyes, the chick not my brother.

"What the hell are you three doing on the side of the road." I say in a demanding tone.

"Lost," the blond says finally regarding me, "Mostly." She adds.

"What?" I ask, that didn't make any sense, what does it mean to be "Lost, mostly" how can you even be mostly lost.

"Well it was sort of Gaile's fault she was the one with the directions." The black haired chick finally speaks motioning toward the red haired women who must be Gaile.

"How is it my fault!?" Gaile exclaims.

"It kind of was." The blond Haired woman who was checking my brother out, again, said gently.

"How could it possibly be my fault, I can't transport people from a mountain road in Oregon to…" She trails off and then turns to me. "Where are we exactly?" She questions. However I had barely heard her. "_What?!"_ I think in utter disbelief thinking I hadn't quite heard her correctly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" My brother beats me to the question. Gaile regards him and then answers.

"I said where are-"

"No, no, before that." My brother clarifies.

"Oh," she says catching on, "Wait, in my exact words or…," She trails off.

"No just-" I see Sam slowly losing patience, "How did you get here?" He asks opting for a safer question.

"Ah," Gaile says looking thoughtful, "We're not quite sure ourselves I mean it was kind of gradual but, we were walking down this road on the way to an art festival on the outskirts of Medford, Oregon but we got kind of lost and the trees and forest started to thin out. I began to realize we were really screwed when I looked back and couldn't see trees any more."

Sammy and I just stare blankly at them, "We are still in Oregon right?" The blonde asks nervously.

"I'm sorry," My brother says taking a step toward the girls with his sensitive face on, " your about eight miles outside of Broward County, Florida.

I expected hysterics from the girls. I am surprised when Talia calmly replies with a quiet "Oh."

"So Florida then." The black haired chick says to no one in particular. "Mm" The blond haired woman replies vaguely.

Several seconds pass in silence, each of our parties just staring at one another. "So anyway," Gaile says breaking the silence, "I'm Gaile Monroe and these are my friends Rachel Baker and Hailey Gatlin." She smiles, gesturing to the Blonde haired and black haired girls in turn, "and you two are…"

"Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." I say gesturing to myself and my brother.

"Wait," Gaile says her eyes slightly wide. "Winchester," Oh great, she's one of those people, blaming us for opening the gates of hell, so then she surprises me again by asking, "Are you two John Winchester's sons?"

"Yeah," My brother says, "How do you know him?"

"Well we worked a case with him a couple years ago, he wouldn't stop talking about you two." Hailey says stepping up next to Gaile.

"Well he never mentioned any of you." I say, realizing too late that he probably wouldn't have, even if I had really listened to something like that.

"I don't think he would," Rachel says, "We didn't really make that much of an impression, it was just a standard vengeful spirit."

"So you three are hunters?" My brother questions, I resist the urge to call him out for questioning the obvious.

"Yeah," Gaile answers, "We started six years ago. We'd rather not talk about it though."

I nod in understanding and then make sudden and split second decision "We're investigating a case around the Broward County Mystery Spot, do you wanna join us?" I ask, surprising even myself, normally I'd be dubious about letting anyone on a case but this particular case is laughable and inviting them might annoy Sam, also they were obviously stranded it would be cruel to just leave them by the side of the road.

"Really, you'd let us come along?" Rachel says excitedly.

"Yeah no problem." Sammy says, surprised I look back at him, he's staring at Rachel, holy crap my, stick up his ass, brother is actually checking a girl out. I smirk a bit.

"Hop in." I say, my spirits raising considerably. They rise even more when after turning on the radio the girls comment on how much they enjoy my music. Sam pulls a bitchface and I smirk at him. Yeah, inviting the girls along was my best idea yet.

Rachels POV

I sit staring out the window listening to Led Zeppelin playing in the background. I kind of felt bad for lying to the Winchesters but it was Gaile's call and she knows more about traveling to parallel universes than Hailey and I do. I suppose since we already know everything that's going to happen the laws of time travel apply to this situation which means no interference in fixed points, well maybe a little interference.

The first time Gaile showed us her power we had ended up in an episode of Torchwood. She had explained that parallel universes were infinite which meant any number of fictional worlds were probably a reality in a different universe. I mean her brother is The Doctor and she spent eight years of her life living on gallifrey. That news had definitely surprised us. However what had surprised and shocked us even more is the fact she had spent around seventy years traveling with The Doctor and to us hadn't even aged a day. Forever twenty-eight, I can already see it in her eyes shes older than she looks.

"We'll pay for our own hotel room." Gaile's voice snaps me out of my deep thoughts jarring me slightly back to the car ride.

"Yeah," Hailey says, "If you were worrying about expenses you don't have to." Dean acknowledges their statements with a nod and a smile. I turn back to the window.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asks from next to me.

"Hmm," I say look over at her realizing I had been pulling a pretty gloomy face, "Oh, no, no, I was just thinking."

"Mm" She says, pulling a thoughtful face of her own, then looks over at Gaile who is staring out the window like I was, foot tapping along to the music. The sun is slanting in through the windows, giving a bright feel to the car, even though it's slipping closer to the horizon. I shake myself mentally and physically, car rides always give me too much time to think.

"Gaile." I whisper.

"What." She whispers back.

Then I put on the whiniest voice I can and stage whisper, "Are we there yet." She giggles,

"That question works anywhere, anywhen, doesn't it." I grin and then my face gets dead serious, "Yeah, but seriously, how much further?"

"umm…" she says, "Dean how much further?"

"We're a mile out." he replies.

"Yeah," Hailey say, "but how much longer?"

"I don't know, but we're almost there, whats up you girls getting antsy." He replies.

"No," Gaile says looking at me and then out the window, "Car rides just give us too much time to think."

Hailey's POV

I slide out the car door after Gaile, yawning slightly, we had not only crossed dimensions in a matter of seconds but we had also crossed the country, I had transportation lag.

"Come on Hails we just need to get a room and then you can crash." Gaile says, smiling at me, she knows I don't particularly like any travel other than a car, I'm like Dean that way, give me a set of wheels over a set of wings any day.

All five of us trudge to the front desk asking for a room with three singles. She pushes over her card, the guy rings it up and then hands it and our room key back over the desk. I frown slightly at the key, I didn't even know hotel rooms with three beds existed. Gaile smiles at us and then consults with the boys, probably on where to meet tomorrow morning. I don't know, I don't care, at the moment I'm just too tired.

"Come on sleepy pants." Rachel says grabbing me by the arm and following Gaile to the hotel room. Once we get there I change get ready for bed and just collapse. As I settle down into the sheets, I think, this is going to be the last day other than Tuesday I'm going to see in a long time.


End file.
